


The Red Warrior

by RedEyedQueen21



Series: The Names to Follow [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: "The girl who knew too much", Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Caretaking, Coda, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Sterek Preslash - Freeform, Stiles name is revealed, emissary stiles, post episode, teen wolf 3x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEyedQueen21/pseuds/RedEyedQueen21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stiles may not be a physician by anyone’s standards, but he always supports his friends and family. Makes them laugh when they are upset, talks to them when they are feeling like there are on the edge.” Ms. Morrell eyed Scott at the last part. “Always there when you need a shoulder to cry on.” She looked at Lydia.<br/>Lydia wiped the tears away, her eyes never leaving Stiles form. “And warrior?”<br/>M  shrugged, “Pretty sure we don’t have to explain that part to you. You all were there when it happened.” She brushed back Stiles' hair again, “,but maybe that wasn’t enough for you all to see it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Warrior

“How is he?” Lydia asked, her eyes wet with tears as Scott closed the door to Stiles’ hospital room. His friend had a full blown panic attack to the point where he had stopped breathing. Scott could feel his own tears cascade down his face as he breathed out a sigh of wonderment. How everything managed to crash around him, he would never understand.  
“He’s okay. Doctor gave him a sedative to calm him down. He’s asleep.” Scott told her, his mind barely registered Alison taking his hand and Isaac’s hand on his shoulder.  
“Scott?” Alison’s voice was soft.  
“I’m okay.” He lied, his eyes glowing gold for a moment. He wanted to kill Ms. Blake or the Darach or whatever it/she was. He was going to kill someone for hurting his brother.  
“Any word from the cops?” Scott asked them, “Does anyone know where Derek is?”  
Isaac gulped, “Cops are searching the school grounds for any signs, they are pretty stretched out consider Alley died.”  
“And Derek?” Scott asked again.  
Isaac glanced down at the floor.  
“Isaac?”  
The taller boy sighed, “I might of told Derek about Ms. Blake being the Darach.”  
“You what?!” Alison and Scott hissed out the same time, causing the other boy to cringe at their tone and facial expression.  
Isaac put both his hands up in defense. “He was already pissed when he I told him that the Sheriff is missing and Stiles is here. He…uh, didn’t take it the way I thought he would.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean that when you tell a guy that the girl who you have been seeing kidnapped the sheriff and has been sacrificing people you would think said guy would be pissed, but he seemed more reserved, I guess?”  
Lydia rolled her eyes, “When isn’t Derek reserved?”  
Isaac nodded, half agreeing. “True, but I mean he was really reserved. Like to the point where he might to something drastic.”  
“Like look for Ms Blake and kill her himself.” Scott guessed, he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. H e could clearly see Derek going after the Darach on his own in his mind. “What about Cora?”  
“She’s still in the same condition. Nothing is different.” Isaac informed him solemnly.  
“Oh I wouldn’t say that Isaac.” A sharp voice broke through the group. They turned to see Ms. Morrell standing in front of them with two women standing next to her.  
“What are you doing here?” Scott seethed. Isaac stood in position next to him, sensing Scott’s discomfort .  
The two other ladies looked bored at their reaction. One of them, a tall black woman with black curly hair, dark wide eyes, and red lips smiled politely. “Do you mind if we could all speak privately for a moment?”  
“Here’s good.” Scott answered caustically.  
Ms. Morrell frowned, “Scott, be fair. We’re trying to help.”  
“Why should we talk to you? You’re with the Alphas.” Alison crossed her arms, standing in front of Lydia as if to protect her.  
Ms. Morrell sighed, “Yes, I am.” She pointed to the women, “But they aren’t and they made a very special trip out here per my request to help you.” She took a step closer to the group, “So I suggest we go find a private room so we can all talk. Alright?”  
The other woman, she looked Native American with her long black hair pulled up, bit the inside of her cheeks. She looked as if she had been crying, her dark brown eyes were puffy and a bit red. “Please, Scott. If you care about your brother.”  
Scott could feel all the confidence in him deflate.  
“Fine.” He looked at his friends for a moment, “Let’s go find a room then.”  
Red lips looked behind them, “Actually with Stiles awake,” she nodded at the door behind them, “it’s probably better that we talk to you all together. This concerns him as much as it does you.”  
Scott looked behind him to see Stiles still passed out. “He’s not awake yet.”  
Red lips smiled, “He will be in a moment.” She pushed aside the gang. Scott took a look back at Ms. Morrell and the other woman, sending out a wordless warning to them both.  
“Forgive M. She’s a bit of a recluse.” Ponytail told him as the others made their way into Stiles room.  
“She’s also an assassin.” Ms. Morrell explained pointedly, taking in Scott’s open mouth gawking reaction.  
“She’s a what?!” he hissed, unsheathing his claws in case M was sent here to kill off Stiles or anyone else.  
“Easy tiger.” M pulled the chair closest to Stiles and indicated Scott to sit down, “I’m also a healer. Healer first, assassin second.” She assuaged his fears before standing next to Ponytail. “Besides Cas and I aren’t here to explain who and what we are, we came here when we found out Dana was missing.”  
Ponytail, who Scott now assumed was Cas, sniffed.  
“Who’s Dana?”  
“Dana was someone who shouldn’t have been involved in the first place.” Ms. Morrell answered, her face pinched as she looked at the two other women.  
“I would shut up if I were you Marin.” M warned darkly, “She was our sister, as well as yours.”  
Cas looked as she were about to fold into herself.  
Isaac looked between the three of them, the knowledge dawning on him as he pieced everything together.  
“Dana? The girl who saved me from the Alphas?” he looked between M and Cas. “It was her?” Isaac looked distraught now, a frail smile on his face as he took in M and Cas’s silent “yes”. He turned to Scott, “I’m going to kill them. I’m definitely going to rip those stupid alphas into pieces now.” He threatened, his claws were already growing as his breath became labored.  
M looked at him with as much interest as someone would look at lint. “Keep your claws to yourself, Lahey. There’s no way you would survive killing an alpha pack.”  
“Watch me.” He warned as he stepped into M’s personal space.  
In a blink of an eye M had him in a head lock with a knife to his throat. Everyone except Ms. Morrell and Cas got into defense mode.  
“Now, if we can get past all this little werewolf politics, can we talk about the reason why we are here? Unless you really want to get killed by the alphas?” M asked sarcastically.  
Scott nodded and sunk down into the chair again as M released Isaac. “So tonight we all found out that the Dark Fairy willingly revealed herself?”  
“The what?” Alison asked, turning to Ms. Morrell.  
“Jennifer Blake.” Lydia answered in awe; her eyes were as wide as saucers. “Jennifer Blake means Dark Fairy. Oh my God.” She looked ready to cry, “She’s been with us since the beginning, she knew everything about us! How to get to us! She even dropped clues.”  
Alison wrapped her arms around the panicked girl. “Lydia, no one knew about Ms. Blake being the darach. This isn’t your fault.”  
“The Heart of Darkness, The Crucible, Macbeth, Alcina, they were about magic, about witches and revenge and-”  
“Anyone love the fact that a banshee figured this out?” M asked amused at the bunch.  
Lydia’s face paled, “What did you say?”  
Cas frowned at her, “A banshee.” She repeated for M, “A mystical woman who screams warn when death approaches.” She smiled at Lydia, “No wonder Stiles was so keen on protecting you. He knew what you are before anyone else. He always saw you as something special, didn’t he?”  
Lydia stepped back, her lips pursed as she looked at Stiles with new eyes.  
Scott glared at the two. “How do you know so much about Stiles?”  
Ms. Morrell smirked, “That’s private.” She looked at Scott, “Was Stiles ever worried about his safety when the sacrifices started?”  
Scott looked sheepish, he didn’t want to have to explain why Stiles felt threaten to a group of people. Half who knew him, half who didn’t.  
“Yeah.”  
“Smart boy.” Ms. Morrell smiled at Stiles.  
“Do any of you know what types where sacrificed?” M asked as if she were teaching a lesson.  
“Virgins, philosophers, healers, warriors, and guardians.” Alison answered hollowly, her eyes never leaving M’s smiling face.  
“Good girl,” M walked around the room till she was facing Stiles. “Now what would the Darach want from the good Sheriff?”  
“What do you mean?” Isaac asked, he looked at Scott for any support.  
“She could have killed the sheriff right there, along with Lydia. But that would have been too easy. And she’s not going to kill him now. She’s got the perfect bargaining chip.” Cas spoke slowly, hoping that at least one of them would catch on.  
Lydia, of course, was the one to catch on first. “She wants Stiles.”  
“Correct.” Cas looked morose as she took in the worried glances.  
“Why Stiles though? He didn’t do anything.” Scott growled.  
“Why you?” Cas asked back.  
“What do you mean?”  
Cas tilted her head to look at him. “Your abilities, your morals and patience make you a True Alpha. Isn’t that why Decaulion is after you?”  
Scott looked confused and taken back. “How do you know all this?” He asked, he turned to Ms. Morrell. “How much have you been telling them?”  
Ms. Morrell rolled her eyes, “I haven’t told them anything.”  
“There’s no way they would know any of this stuff, especially about Stiles if it wasn’t you who told them.” Scott accused her.  
“Actually Dana was the one who told us.” Cas informed him. “She came here when she saw an image of you becoming an Alpha.” She slumped back against the window next to Scott, her eyes becoming teary again. “She was hoping to become an emissary for you.”  
“She was a seer?” Lydia asked.  
“What’s a seer?” Isaac spoke up, confused.  
“Someone who’s psychic.” Alison told him.  
“Actually it’s more than that. A seer is someone who can see the future for what it is, has a chance to be in it and live to see the damages or miracles of it.” Cas answered.  
“That’s how she knew where to find Boyd, Erica, and Cora.” Lydia whispered, a bit shocked as she remembered how she brushed off the meaning of the woman’s entrance to their life.  
“Exactly. That’s how we know about Stiles as well.” Said M as she brushed away some hair from Stiles’ face.  
“Is Stiles not human?” Lydia asked, fear tingeing her voice.  
Cas smiled, “He’s human. If he wishes to stay that way.”  
Now it was Scott’s turn to sound scared, “What do you mean?”  
“I mean Stiles is many things. A virgin, a philosopher, healer, warrior, and guardian. He’s all that and so much more. He has the ability and knowledge to be an emissary if he wants to be, a warlock, a wolf, anything really. He has the spark for it.” M told them. She took out a few small stones and placed them on Stiles face, arms, and hands.  
The small stones were black and dark green, speckled with red. “Bloodstones.” M told them, watching the group with a calm look, trying to placate the fear and tension in the room as the stones started to glow. “The stones take away stress and anxiety, it will also get more blood pumping.” She wrapped her hands around Stiles’, pressing the stone deeper into his hand. “It will speed up the healing process.” She promised them.  
The group watched in fascination as color reappeared in Stiles face. “He’s what connects everyone together.” Scott stated solemnly, he took the hand that M had let go off, “But I don’t get how though. I get the virgin part obviously and maybe the philosopher. But guardian and healer?”  
“What was Stiles doing the night you all spent at that motel? What has he been doing for you, Lydia, the Sheriff, and Derek?” M asked him.  
Realization dawned on Scott, his whole face paled as he took into what Stiles had been doing for them. “Protecting us.” He swallowed the guilt building up, “Even when he shouldn’t have.” He looked at the three women, “He always had my back.”  
“Exactly.” Ms. Morrell agreed.  
“And healer?” Isaac looked at Scott, “You said so yourself that Stiles is squeamish around blood and needles.”  
“Stiles may not be a physician by anyone’s standards, but he always supports his friends and family. Makes them laugh when they are upset, talks to them when they are feeling like there are on the edge.” Ms. Morrell eyed Scott at the last part. “Always there when you need a shoulder to cry on.” She looked at Lydia.  
Lydia wiped the tears away, her eyes never leaving Stiles form. “And warrior?”  
M shrugged, “Pretty sure we don’t have to explain that part to you. You all were there when it happened.” She brushed back his hair again, “,but maybe that wasn’t enough for you all to see it.” She leaned down till she was a hair away from Stiles’ ear. “Wake up Wojciech.”  
Scott and Isaac were the only ones to hear her.  
“Wojciech?” Scott scrunched his face.  
Lydia gasped causing M to give her a wry smile. “Warrior. His name literally means warrior?” she just about screeched, causing the two werewolves to flinch.  
Before Isaac or Scott could tell her to quiet down, Stiles opened his eyes. He let out a soft groan as his sight came into focus. “Scott?”  
Scott pushed out of his chair, pushing M aside to get closer to his brother. “I’m here.”  
“Who the hell called me by my first name?” he groaned, his eyes were closed again.  
“ Wojciech, dude, welcome to the land of the living.” M greeted, waving her hands in a grand gesture of sorts. “How are you feeling?”  
“Tired and wired. How is that possible?”  
M adjusted the stones. “Don’t worry about that. You’ll be better in a few minutes.”  
“Have they found my dad yet?”  
Scott looked uneasy as he sat closer to Stiles. “N-no, not yet. They’ve formed a search party to look for him.”  
“Why aren’t you out there?” Stiles asked his voice a bit louder and sore. “You know none of the cops are going to find her. You can smell her out, why aren’t you and Isaac out there now?” He sounded angrier by the second.  
“You passed out dude! We wanted to make sure you’re okay.”  
“I’m fine! My dad is the one out there being sacrificed!” Stiles tried to sit up but both Scott and M pushed him gently back down. “You have to find him Scott. I don’t want to find his body, I don’t want to hear about how they find my dad’s dea-” a wave of guilt went through Stiles as tears began to cascade down his cheeks. “I-I can’t lose both of them, Scott. I can’t lose my mom and dad. He’s all I have left! We need to look for him.”  
“We need to make sure you don’t get another panic attack.” Scott warned him.  
“SCREW THE PANIC ATTACKS!” Stiles yelled, “That psycho maniac killed Heather, Tara and almost took you away from me! I’m not letting her take my dad away from me too! I’m not going to sit here and find his dead body. I-I can’t do that Scott. Not again!”  
M wiped her hand against Stiles neck, leaving a greasy residue behind.  
Stiles screwed his face at the cold oil, “What the hell was that?” he shouted, touching his neck and then smelling the oil. His eyes glazed over as he lay down finally. “What was that?” he repeated, his words sounding slurred and tired.  
“Oil of a passion flower.” M told him, she looked almost maternal. “You need to calm down. You’re friends need to protect you the most.”  
“They need to protect my dad.” Stiles gritted out the best he could while half awake.  
“Blake won’t touch your dad as long as she knows you will do anything for him. She needs you to cooperate if she wants to get what she wants.” Cas explained to him. “Without you all this sacrificing is just moot. She needs the knot to tie everyone one together in order to get her fulfillment.”  
“Do you guys know what she wants?” Lydia asked them, “People were sacrificed in the beginning of a war, as a token to the gods. Is that what she wants?”  
The three women looked at each other, each mulling over their own answer.  
“You don’t know what she wants.” Stiles sighed, “Do you?”  
“She’s been dropping a lot of clues for you all. And Dana never got the chance to tell us. I guess she was more worried about Scott.” Cas rubbed her temples, leaning against the wall again. “The only thing I know is that she didn’t plan on screwing over Stiles’ alpha so much to the point where she made a mistake.”  
“Alpha?” Stiles repeated. “You mean Scott?”  
Cas frowned and looked to Ms. Morrell, “Really Marin? How much do you or your brother explain anything to them? No wonder Dana was so adamant about coming here.”  
Stiles chuckle sounded half broken.  
“We pretty much wing it when possible.” Scott replied uneasy as the three women stared each other down.  
Cas and M both rolled their eyes, “Stiles, who would you say your alpha is?”  
Stiles looked bashful for a moment “Steve Moffet?”  
“Stiles.”  
“What? I didn’t know humans could be part of packs?!” his fingers wrapped around his blanket tightly, “Scott. He’s an alpha, right? So Scott.”  
Cas and M stared at each other for a moment.  
“Scott’s your best friend, probably the only person who you will ever call your brother. But he’s not your alpha. You’ve been binding yourself to the wrong tree dude.” M told him, a small smile on her face.  
Cas eyes went wide, Stiles and Scott could have sworn her gray-green eyes glowed gold for a second. “Actually I think your alpha is not too happy at the moment. He’s going to get her, that’s for sure.”  
Stiles made a choking gasped sound as buried his face in his hands. “Derek?! Derek’s my alpha?!”  
Cas actually laughed this time, “Sucks when you realize that you have been playing emissary for an alpha for over a year. You grew more into that role since the summer started.”  
Scott scowled at that “What?” He looked Stiles, who was reeking with guilt. “Stiles, what is she talking about?”  
Stiles sighed, “Remember when Derek told you that he had been handling the alphas on his own? With any help he could get?”  
Scott narrowed his eyes, “You’ve been helping him. All that time during the summer, you’ve been working with Derek?”  
“Working, protecting, healing, teaching, and fighting for Derek.” Cas looked almost proud, “You have the makings of an amazing emissary Stiles, even a warlock if you want to be.”  
“Gee, thanks.” Stiles smiled sardonically, his eyes looking cold. “I can die happy now.”  
Cas bit her lip to keep from laughing. “You don’t have to be Derek’s emissary. That’s up to you. But you have been his emissary, just so you know. And whether you like it or not, Derek is out there playing the sweet, caring, and unsuspecting boyfriend in order to trap Blake.” She took a moment to see how Stiles would react.  
He looked half way gutted and defiant.  
“He’s going after her to avenge me.” He said out quietly.  
“You’re part of his pack. No reason why he shouldn’t.” M told him.  
"Did Derek know about Blake before all this?" Scott asked worriedly. Ms. Morrell pressed her lips together, wondering for a moment about about the older alpha. "Most likely. He's not one for sharing now, isn't he?" Scott didn’t look pleased by this at all. His mouth was set in a straight line, his body rigid. “So what now?”  
M chewed on her bottom lip, “You wait, the balls in Blake’s court and if she is going to see Derek than you’ll know soon enough what her term and conditions are if you want your dad back.”  
“That’s it then? We just wait?” Stiles asked angry at the three of them now.  
“I’m afraid that’s all you can do. Blake will show up soon, she has no choice. Until then you all have to get ready. There is a war coming and there will be casualties. You better get ready while you have the chance.” M handed Stiles a small vial, “its mistletoe oil. Just in case.” She patted his forehead and then turned to the group. “We have to go back to New York.”  
“You’re not going to help us?” Scott asked, a bit confused and hurt. They both knew a lot of things that could help them win.  
“We can’t.” Cas explained, “We’re not suppose to be here. If Decaulion saw either of us, our packs would be in danger as well. Not to mention our own groups.”  
“Emissaries and healers.” Stiles said to himself.  
“Correct.” M smiled, “Not to mention Marin’s cover would be blown.” She gave one final look at the group. “You guys always made it through. Just believe that you will.”  
Cas bid farewell to the group as well as she followed Ms. Morrell and M out. “You would be surprised at what imagination and belief can do for you.” She closed the door slowly, wishing them luck as the door clicked closed.  
“So we just wait.” Scott sighed, his hand tightened over Stiles’.  
“And believe.” Stiles added on, he shook his head. “We can do that.”  
Isaac shrugged as Lydia walked over to grab Stiles’ other hand, “Here’s hoping.”


End file.
